1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus of displaying a portrait on a display of a digital camera or a display of a portable terminal equipped with such a digital camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, digital cameras or portable terminals equipped with digital cameras have displays with a size and resolution that is much smaller than an actual photographed image due, to the restrictions as a result of the portability of the digital cameras and portable terminals.
Therefore, in order for a user to photograph an image and then to check a photographed image with the original resolution, it is necessary to magnify the photographed image. However, since conventional displays are not large enough to fully display an original image with a high image-quality (for example, with a high resolution), only a portion of the original image can be confirmed.
When a portrait is photographed with a digital camera, it is necessary to magnify the image displayed on the display of the digital camera in order to check a facial expression or movement of the photographed character from the photographed image, or in order to determine whether the portrait is photographed as desired by the user. Checking a photographed image may be performed by outputting a preview of the image to the user through a display for confirmation. In order to check, from the photographed image, the face of the character or a specific part desired to he checked, it is necessary to magnify the photographed image several times and then to move the region displayed by the display.
Portraits have a characteristic in that after a photographing a character, it may be difficult to photograph the character again with the same facial expression or movement. Therefore, in order to check a facial expression or an interested part of a character from a photographed image after the character is photographed, there is an inconvenience in the conventional photographing and display methods, in that for each photograph, it may be necessary to magnify the photographed image several times, and to move the region displayed by the display to the face of the character or the interested part desired to be checked.
Consequently, what is needed is a method for simply and quickly checking a facial expression or movement of a character when photographing a portrait.